Result of Cooperation Between Pet Bird and Tutor
by RainbowMushrooms
Summary: Sequel to 'Herbivores, Smiley Faces and Fluffy Yellow Birds'/ New Year's fic! After an 'accident' with the invitations, only Hibari will be attending Tsuna's party! 1827, 8059, rated T for many reasons.


**Hi everyone! I am DancingMushrooms, eldest daughter of the Mushrooms family, and RainbowMushrooms' elder 'sister'.**

**As most of you may know, Niji-chan is currently on holiday in China, and has limited internet connection. So she sent this fic to me just before she changed hotels, and told me to post it for New Year's!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna, I'll write the invitations this time," announced Reborn, kicking his student who was just about to start doing just that.

"Eeh? Why?" asked the brunette, rubbing his cheek.

"So you don't make stupid mistakes again," was his only reply.

Tsuna blushed. "I-I didn't make any mistakes! It was good that Hibari-san came!"

The arcobaleno raised his eyebrow. "Oh? And why is that? It seemed to me that all he did was sit and ignore everyone, glaring at the vegetables that Maman surprisingly managed to give him."

Blushing harder, Tsuna realised that he couldn't tell his tutor what had happened _after_ the party. Reluctantly, he put down the papers. "Alright then. I'm going out."

Reborn smirked. The victory was his.

* * *

Hibird fluttered in through the window, causing Reborn to look up. "Oh? You're here early, partner." The bird chirped in response.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. I've already got Hibari's invitation done. Here," said the infant, passing a small envelope to the yellow creature.

Taking the envelope into his beak, Hibird chirped a few times before flying off in search of his owner.

* * *

Tsuna looked up to his bedroom window to see a small bird fly out. "Oh? That must be Hibird with Hibari-san's invitation," he said out loud to himself, before blushing as he thought of the previous invitation that had been delivered to the violent prefect, and what it had resulted in.

Narrowing his eyes, the brunette noticed something else floating out of his window.

"Oh look, it's smoke," he thought without interest, before hesitating. "Wait... SMOKE??!!"

Of course, with Tsuna's life, smoke made him VERY worried. Flinging open the gate, the Boss-in-Training dashed up the stairs and into his room, where a large pile of ash sat sizzling in the centre.

"Reborn! What happened?" he asked worriedly.

The hitman simply stared back expressionlessly. "It's a disaster," he said in a perfect monotone. "It seems that the rest of invitations have burned down into a useless heap of ash. Now the others can't come to the party."

Tsuna stared at his tutor, then at the ash. "B-But..." he began, but Reborn interrupted him.

"Don't worry, Hibari's invitation was safely delivered," informed the tutor, not-so-reassuringly.

Tsuna's face turned red. New Year's... alone? With... Hibari?! "B-B-BUT!" He was interrupted once more.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Yamamoto and Gokudera would much rather spend their time doing... _other_ things," continued the tutor, even less reassuringly.

Remembering the Christmas party, Tsuna couldn't help but agree. That didn't stop him from blushing though.

* * *

"Hmm? Another invitation?" murmured Hibari as his pet bird flapped down onto his shoulder and dropped the envelope onto his lap. Ripping the packaging open, the prefect pulled out a large pink card.

"Pink again? What kind of person does that herbivore think I am?" growled the Cloud guardian, but his question was answered for him as the flipped the card open.

_Dear Kyouya-kun,_

_Please come to my New Year's party! I really would like to spend it with you, just the two of us. Ever since that night, I can't stop thinking about you. No matter what the others say, you are an amazing person!_

_Please bite me to death. _

_Lots of Love,_

_Your Favourite Herbivore_

Hibari's blush grew darker and darker as he read the letter. After he had finished, the prefect closed it without a word.

Standing up abruptly, he addressed the bird on his shoulder. "Come on," said the Cloud guardian. "We're going to a New Year's party."

* * *

"H-Hibari-san," stammered Tsuna. "Welcome!"

Silently, the said guardian strode through the doorway and plonked himself down onto the couch.

After a moment of awkward silence, the brunette decided to try and make conversation. "W-Well, um... Are you hungry?" he asked nervously.

The prefect did not move. "I've already eaten," was his immediate reply.

"Oh..." was all Tsuna said, and the silence ensued again.

It continued like this for a while, with poor Tsuna trying to be friendly, and Hibari answering with short conversation-enders.

But after many more attempts at breaking the ice, the Cloud guardian decided that he would speak. "How did you know you were my favourite herbivore?" he asked with mild interest.

The sudden question caused the shorter teen's unspoken words to die down in his throat. "H-Huh?" he stuttered intelligently. _"His favourite herbivore?" _thought the brunette confusedly. _"What does he mean?"_ Just as he was about to voice his thoughts, the prefect spoke again.

"Do you really think that much of me? That I am... amazing?" continued Hibari, a light blush on his cheeks.

Tsuna stared at him. _"What's going on?"_ he asked himself worriedly.

"H-Hibari-san?" he stammered out loud.

The Cloud guardian stared at him. "How long do you intend to continue calling me that?" growled the prefect.

"B-But I've always called you that!" said Tsuna in his own defense. But Hibari was already moving.

"Then," he said, pulling a small pink card from his blazer, "how do you explain _this_?"

Utterly confused, Tsuna reached over to take the card from the prefect's hands. Flipping it open, he began to read.

"...EEHHHH?!!!?!?!?!?!??!?!?" The loud cry echoed through the streets of Namimori.

* * *

"Jyuudaime!!" Gokudera sat up abruptly, promptly slamming his forehead against the boy above him.

"Ouch, Hayato! What's gotten into you?" asked Yamamoto, annoyed at the sudden interruption.

The bomber rubbed his head slightly before glaring at the Rain guardian. "I heard the Jyuudaime's scream! I have to go help him!"

The swordsman raised his eyebrows. "Oh? And how exactly are you going to help him like _that_?"he inquired with a grin and pointed a finger.

Wondering what the taller teen looked so smug about, Gokudera looked down. And gulped, looking back up again, this time with a blush.

Yamamoto smirked. "Yes, Hayato, that's right. You're completely naked."

The Storm guardian's face became as red as a tomato. "Y-You _pervert_! D-Don't look at me!" But his words died out as the swordsman began to move towards him.

"You seemed perfectly happy to let me look at you just a few moments ago," purred the taller teen. "In fact, you were happy to let me do much more than just look."

Gokudera swallowed hard, before gathering his control and whacking the swordsman's forehead. "Shut up. I'm going to get my clothes." Spinning around, the silver-haired teen moved towards the pile in the corner. But he was stopped by strong arms encircling his waist.

"Hayato~~! Come back~~!" whined Yamamoto pitifully. The bomber growled and struggled to break free.

"Let... go... of... me!" he shouted. But his protests dissolved into a moan as a stealthy tongue licked his ear.

"Oh Hayato," whispered the Rain guardian seductively. "If you obey me, I'll give you a _special_ reward."

All thoughts of rescuing his Boss dissipated as the tongue returned. Spinning around, Gokudera pounced.

* * *

"W-W-W-WHAT IS THIS??!!" Tsuna shrieked. His hand shook.

Hibari glared at him. "The invitation that you sent me."

Realisation struck the brunette like a brick. _"Reborn! I'm going to kill you!"_ he thought, imagining the way which would inflict the most suffering on the arcobaleno.

But now, there was the not-so-simple task of explaining this to the prefect. "T-There's been a mistake, Hibari-san! This isn't-" Tsuna's words were cut off by lips over his.

Breaking away, the Cloud guardian growled. "If you won't call me by my first name, I'll have to make you." He landed a strong kiss on the other's lips once more.

As a tongue entered Tsuna's mouth, he stopped trying to resist. _"It... actually feels pretty good..."_

Moaning slightly and beginning to kiss back, he pulled the other boy down on top of him.

* * *

Hibird inspected the sheet of paper with interest. He then looked up at Reborn. The infant smirked.

"Yes, it's a Vongola registration form. After all, together we managed to get Dame-Tsuna a boyfriend. With the proper training, who knows what we'll be able to accomplish."

With a happy chirp, Hibird stamped his claw onto the 'Sign Here' box. Reborn smirked once more.

"Done!" he said smiling, and shook hands/claws with the Cloud guardian's pet bird.

**

* * *

**

Silly, silly Niji-chan. Are you sure this is an 1827?

**Anyway, we hope you enjoyed!!**


End file.
